


My Hero

by Letmeg0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmeg0/pseuds/Letmeg0
Summary: Cool Aunt Lena goes to a comic book store to buy a birthday gift for her geeky niece, Ruby. Kara and Lena take one look at each other and are smitten. Au no powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing... I have no clue about comic book stores or anything really. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so had to write it down.

Kara is sitting behind the counter, doodling aimlessly. She can’t find her Hero. She has all but finished her new comic book, containing various badass women, but her Hero is still missing.

Kara looks up at the tinkling of the doorbell ready to greet the newcomer with a smile and a warm welcome. Her jaw drops instead at the vision that just walked through the door. Luckily for Kara the fish-out-of-water customer is too busy nervously eyeing up her new surroundings to notice.

Kara’s pencil drops to a fresh sheet and she draws.

In a frenzy.

Like her life depends on it.

She’s finally found “Her”. The Hero.

Kara is off in her own little world, oblivious to the plight of her poor customer. Meanwhile, Lena stares at the stacks and stacks of comic books and memorabilia and her panic grows by the second.

_“Where the hell do you start?! What if she has it already? What if she isn’t in to this? What if it’s too adult or too childish???_ ” Lena’s brain runs an endless loop of questions she has no answer for.

She wipes her brow, takes a deep breath and calms herself down.

“ _You are a full grown, intelligent woman who eats misogynist businessmen for breakfast. You can buy a teenager a birthday gift!_ ”

After her little pep talk she evaluates the situation and decides that the best course of action is to enlist expert help. She wanders over to the counter and clears her throat at the cute woman sitting behind it.

“auerhksjgkjdfgkjdfglkdfjgf … ugh sorry! Sorry, I was…uuuh…distracted. I’m sorry, can I help you?” Kara flounders.

She’s pulled out of her zone by the real life version of her beloved and, up until today, faceless Hero. It takes her brain a few seconds to figure out what’s going on.

Lena instantly resolves that she’s made a mistake but perseveres in the hope that this adorable blonde might actually be able to help her.

“Uh, Hi. I’m looking for a birthday gift for my niece. She’ll be 14 and she loves this stuff—” Lena explains as she gestures vaguely to the room at large. “—and, well…I’m the cool Aunt so I have to get her something awesome but I’m so out of my depth. Help!” She finishes a little desperately.

Kara beams. This is what she loves about her job — introducing people to her favorite art form.

Lena sags a little in relief. That smile tho!

“Right, so… correct me if I’m wrong but you have no clue what she likes or what she has?”

Lena nods sheepishly.

“Perfect!”

Kara bounds off to the corner beckoning a bemused Lena to follow her.

“This is my favourite section. All this—” she waves to a small and colourful section of the wall. “—is local, homegrown talent. True one-of-a-kind pieces. Well, not exactly one-offs. They have a limited print run—”

“I know what you mean.” Lena interrupts, smiling. “This sounds wonderful. Any recommendations for an incredible teenage girl?”

“Well, not to blow my own horn but...I made this one with my sister. She’s a cop and came up with most of the story. I drew stuff.” Kara offers, diminishing her role and flashing Lena a shy smile.

Lena picks up the book and flicks through it. Her smile grows as the ballsy teenage protagonist draws her in almost instantly.

“This looks amazing! I’m sure Ruby would get a kick out of reading about a hero she can relate to. She’s very smart and cunning but also a cute little goofball too.”

Kara blushes and grins.

“That’s so cool, she sounds awesome. I hope she’ll like it. It’s actually based on me and my sister when we were younger. I was adopted at 13 and Alex, my adoptive sister, helped me feel welcome and at home by making up adventure stories with me...sorry, I’m rambling!”

“No not at all! That’s lovely to hear. I was adopted too. We had chess instead of adventure stories though,” said Lena with a sad smile.

Lena snapped out of her reverie and said “I’ll take it. I think it’s gonna be a big hit.”

Kara flashes her that winning grin again and Lena nearly walks into a display of action figures on her way back to the counter.

“ _Get it together Luthor...can you please not lose your shit every time a beautiful woman smiles at you?!”_ She mentally chides herself as she pulls out her purse.

Kara rings up the purchase and bends down under the counter looking for a bag and Lena notices the sketch pad. Before she can stop herself she turns it around and lets out a loud gasp.

**BANG**

“Ouch,” Kara exclaims as she bangs her head in her haste to see what had made her, quite frankly, stunning client gasp like that.

Kara’s mouth drops open for the second time since Lena had walked into the store.

“I...uh...I can explai—”

“This is beautiful,” Lena exhaled a little shakily.

Kara just stared, too afraid to incriminate herself further. Lena was staring, wide-eyed, at the drawing. Kara had depicted her in full superhero regalia. It was quite rough and sketchy but there was no doubt it was her. She looked strong and powerful and vulnerable and soft all at the same time. Lena was mesmerised. How could this stranger see her so well after just a few minutes?

Kara couldn’t hold back any longer, she had to explain herself.

“I’m sorry. This probably seems really creepy. Walk into a store and the geek behind the counter starts drawing you...I swear it wasn’t like that! I’ve just been trying to find a Hero for my new comic book for sooooo long but nothing ever fit. She was never quite right, then you walked in and I just—You’re my Hero.” Kara gasped and smacks herself in the forehead. “OK, that DEFINITELY sounded creepy, I should sto—”

“No,” Lena interrupts. “It’s fine. I mean... it is a little odd...but, I think I’m flattered.”

Lena smiles up at Kara as they both try to process.

“Really?! Wow, you’re the coolest! Which I already know because you bought my comic book for your niece...I’m rambling again, sorry.”

Lena laughs and Kara thinks her heart might explode at the sound.

They stare at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds while Lena tries to think how she can keep the conversation going. She doesn’t want to leave this little ball of sunshine yet.

“Hey!” She blurts out, a little more aggressively than she meant. “Uuh you can draw right? Could you...would you maybe...if I...uh...could you draw Ruby for me? Like I could commission you for her birthday. Superhero her.” Lena internally groans at her inability to form a coherent sentence all of a sudden.

Kara’s eyebrows raise in happy surprise. She usually only draws for herself and her friends but the thought of getting to spend even a little more time with her very own Hero quashes her doubts.

“Yeah, I’d love that! It totally feels like I owe you for using your face— uuuhh...um...you know what I mean...” she finishes weakly.

Lena laughs again and Kara feels her face stretch into another wide smile.

“OK. Great! I’m meeting Sam, Ruby’s mom, for lunch. I can get a picture of Ruby for you and bring it back here.”

“Oh shoot. I finish at lunch today, I’m helping a friend move. Oooh! I live just across the street though. You can bring it round this evening—uh..maybe...if you like? I’ll get snacks and we can figure out exactly what you want.”

Lena is a little taken aback at this suggestion. Going to a strangers house on her own is not usually something she would do but...this girl screams adorable puppy to her and she accepts before she can overthink it. She reassures herself that her kickboxing skills are on point if it comes to it.

“Great!” Kara can’t quite believe her luck at this unexpected turn of events and decides that her big cheesy grin might just be stuck on her face for good.

Lena pays for the comic book and pockets the ripped piece of paper with the girl, Kara’s, address on it and heads to the door.

“See you tonight. Can’t wait!” Kara shouts as Lena pulls open the door, kicking herself for sounding so needy.

Lena chuckles and calls back, “looking forward to it,” as she leaves.

Kara exhales in dramatic, heart-eyed fashion and starts to plan her snacks for the evening.

Lena ends up being late to meet Sam after being too embarrassed to walk back past the comic book store after going in the wrong direction with a dopey grin on her face.


	2. Super Friends Weigh in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Sam, Winn and Alex and the latter two are so over Kara's "beautiful Hero" already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one in between Kara/Lena interactions.

Lena rushes into the restaurant and makes a beeline for their usual spot preparing to apologise for her lateness. Before she can open her mouth Sam gives her The Look™️ and says, "what's gotten in to you? Is there a guy? A girl?  Oh please tell me you've finally snapped out of your ridiculous dry spell!" 

Lena blushes profusely. Plans of keeping her pathetic little crush a secret are squashed by her bestie's perceptiveness.

She sighs. "It's nothing. Really. Just...I had a pleasant encounter at the comic book store earlier."

"Wait, what??" Sam can't quite comprehend what she's hearing. "You went to a comic book store...?? Why? How? Was it an accident?"

"No, of course not. I went to get Ruby a birthday present. Obviously!" Lena retorts whilst silently second guessing her gift choices. Thankfully Sam's next remark allays her fears.

"Oh wow! That's so sweet of you. Ruby will be touched you went to such extreme measures for her." The last part was said with a wink but Lena could tell Sam was really pleased with the idea. 

"So, " Sam starts quirking her eyebrow mischievously, "this 'pleasant encounter'," she air quotes. "Spill."

Lena tries to hide her smirk while she pretends to look at her menu and figures out how to describe her morning escapade.

The waiter arrives with drinks and they place their regular order. 

"Well??" Sam nudges with decreasing patience.

Lena takes a deep breath and dives in. She may spend a little more time than strictly necessary on her description of Kara's physical attributes... 

"That shining mane!"

"Those gentle, caring eyes!"

"That stunning smile!" 

"Those arms! Damn!" 

But she finally made it to the end of her story by the time their food arrived.

Sam stared. Her eyebrows so high in her head you could almost mistake them for her hairline.

"So...to recap -- you met a cute girl who drew a picture of you before you even exchanged pleasentaries and now you want to take a picture of my precious only child to her place. On your own..."

Lena's face dropped so fast it would have been comical if it wasn't so heartbreaking. Sam felt like she'd just drop kicked a bunny. 

Lena looked down, playing with her food.

"I guess when you put it like that it's not my best idea. I...I'll text Kara and say I've changed my mind." 

"Wait...Kara? Kara Danvers?"

"Uh yeah I think so." Lena pulled out the scrap of paper and double checked the full name. "Yeah, how did you know her name?"

Sam leans back in her seat and chuckles. "So you went to THAT store! My God I've probably talked to Kara more than I've talked to you! Ruby loves that place. She can spend HOURS there. Thankfully Kara, and sometimes this other guy, is always there to keep me sane. And feed me tea."

Lena's smile returns. She can't help it. She's so happy she doesn't have to cancel and that her bestie approves.

"Well Luthor, I don't know if I'm amused or jealous."

Lena throws Sam a quizzical look. "Explain." 

"I've been flirting with that cutie for MONTHS to be met with oblivious bewilderment. Then you breeze in and snag a date at her apartment with one bat of your eyelashes!"

Lena huffs, "it is not a date. This is a business transaction!" 

Sam snorts water out of her nose while Lena buries her face in her palms. Her blush creeping out from behind her fingers as she moans "you know what I mean!!"

They spend the rest of their lunch laughing, mostly at Lena, and flicking through Sam's phone in search of the best pictures of Ruby too superheroify. 

Meanwhile, across town, Alex Danvers was rolling her eyes so hard she was starting to worry they'd get stuck 

"OK, we get it. She's beautiful and sweet and perfect but can we puleeeease talk about something else now?" 

She liked seeing her baby sister in such a good mood but there was only so many times she could hear about a random stranger's 'glorious green eyes' and 'flowing ebony locks' before her brain broke.

Kara pouted and threw an empty box at her sister, missed and rushed to the aid of poor, defenceless Winn.

"Sorry! That was meant for Alex! " She threw a glare at her guffawing sister.

"That's OK," mumbles Winn, "I know this isn't how anyone wants to spend their day but I really appreciate you guys helping me move." 

"No problem buddy, you brought beer." Alex says as she raises hers to Winn.

They get back to packing boxes and loading the van up.

When they've put in the last box Kara picks up her bag and makes her goodbyes.

"Wait, I'm getting pizza for my little mover buddies. You're not staying?" 

"No I can't. I have to pick up snacks for Lena for this evening."

"What now?" Alex almost chokes on her beer.

The dreamy look adorns Kara's face again as she says, "yeah, she's bringing pictures of her niece for me to draw and I said I'd provide snacks."

"Bringing pictures where?" Alex engaged protective big sis mode warily. 

"My place." 

"Hold up. You invited a perfect stranger into your home?!" 

"Yeah, she really is perfect." Kara swoons. 

Alex resists the urge to gag and sighs in defeat. 

"OK if you absolutely have to do this you will text me every five minutes or I will break your door down."

Kara sees the steel in her sister's glare and knows she'll just waste precious snack buying time if she tries to argue. She nods and makes a beeline for the door before Alex demands bi-minute texts.

Kara panic buys ten times more food than she could possibly need and rushes home to speed clean her apartment. She takes a final look around before collapsing, face first, on the couch to try and mentally prepare for her Hero arriving. 


	3. Business and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Business transaction" hahaha sure Lena sure. These two are sooooo done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr if anyone wants to weigh in over there: @sublimekittytale

Lena raises her free arm for the 50746228th time.

"Oh my God just knock already!" She quietly scolds herself before finally snapping and tapping on the door.

It opens instantly. It's almost like Kara was pacing behind it impatiently...

Despite picturing that smile for nearly the whole time she'd been away from it Lena was not prepared for the breathtaking vision that met her eyes when the door flew open. It should not be possible for a mere human to look that good. But Kara did. She really did. And Lena was mush. 

The useless pair stared at each other for a few seconds, enjoying the view, before Kara remembered she was meant to be playing hostess. 

"Hey," she exhales. 

"Hey. Uh... I brought these for you." Lena gestures at the giant bag under her arm.

"Oh wow, thank you. What is it?" 

"Oh right. Well... Flowers, wine, chocolates and scotch. I... Uh... Wasn't sure of the protocol..."

Kara's eyes widen before she breaks out in a giggle. Lena laughs too and plonks her gifts down on the kitchen counter. She feels a little embarrassed for a few seconds until she sees the goofy grin on Kara's face as she dives into the bag like a kid at Christmas.

"Awww! These are beautiful, thank you Lena!" She croons while pulling out a large glass as a make do vase for the flowers.

Lens subconsciously makes a note to self for potential birthday / anniversary gifts... Wait, wuuuut?! She tries to tell her brain to chill when Kara lets out a, frankly, obscene moan. 

"Uuh these are my favourites Lena!!" 

Lena squirms a little as she smiles and silently praises all the Gods for her excellent taste in chocolates. 

"This looks great too, would you like a glass?" 

"Sure." 

Kara pours them both some wine and gives the whisky a quizzical look. 

"I'll be honest, I'm not much of a whisky drinker but this will definitely get you in my sister's good books. Oh shoot... Alex... I need to text her..."

Kara pulls out the pictures Lena had printed and squeals.

"Oh my goodness this is your niece!? Her and her mom come in all the time! She's awesome!! She's so smart and sweet and her mom is just the best. She's always so friendly and she says such nice things to me.  Oh wow, hang on, YOU'RE the aunt!! Oh my gosh, that kid is crazy about you!"

Lena grins and blushes at Kara's outburst. "Aww Ruby's such a sweetheart. And yeah, Sam told me she knew you. It's the only reason she let me come actually...She wasn't too impressed with the idea of me going to a stranger's house."

"Oh I know. I got a lecture from Alex too." They both smile at their respective family's protectiveness.

"So...should we get down to business?"

Lena blushes and averts her eyes remembering her earlier conversation with Sam.

Kara gasps "I'm sorry, that sounded so bad! Jeez I really shouldn't talk...nonsense just seems to fall out of my mouth when I'm around you..."

Lena knows the feeling but can't help smirking slightly at the effect she seemed to be having on this wonderful woman. They end up staring at each other. Their eyes are locked and all of a sudden they both find themselves incapable of moving. The stare is so intense, so personal, it's like they're standing there naked, raw. " _How did this happen? What do I do now??_ " They both think simultaneously. Before either can gather their shit enough to do or say anything an obnoxious noise makes Kara's phone known to the world.

They both glare at the offending article like it ate their first born. Kara is sure she feels steam coming out of her eyes. The display reads 'Alex :)'.

"Urgh I'm sorry, my sister..." Kara grabs at the phone and punches the answer button a little more violently than necessary.

"Alex, what?!"

"You didn't text, I'm checking for vital signs." 

"Argh! My signs are extremely vital, please leave me alone!! Here, look, she's not gonna bury me under the porch!" Kara blurts as she thrusts phone at Lena mouthing, "Sorry, help!"

"Uuh hello?"

"Right, here's the deal missy. Kara is a pure ray of sunshine and if you do anything to hurt her I will personally hunt you down and—" Lena's face drops and Kara sees the fear of God creep into her eyes. She grabs back the phone and squeals at her sister. "Alex, I love you but if you don't cut it out I will share that video of you and Maggie being all lovey and adorable on my Instagram and you know half the precinct will see!"

"Kara!!" Puffs Alex and utmost shock, "you wouldn't dare ruin my badass reputation like that!" A slither of desperation raising the pitch of her voice.

"You don't want to find out. Enjoy your night sis, I'll call you IN THE MORNING!" she hangs up and peeks at Lena hoping she hasn't run off.

"I am so sorry about her! She's just really protective. Like ridiculously so!"

"It's ok, really." Lena starts as she is finally able to breathe again. Kara's soft, concerned face has her feeling all kinds of gooey. " _Seriously, how has this girl reduced me to a quivering wreck twice already!?_ "

As her nerves leave her she starts to find the whole thing kinda charming and sweet. She tells Kara that and starts talking about her flailing relationship with Lex. How they were so close as children but how they grew apart when she became her own woman and wasn't content to be his little puppet. The pair drift off into easy conversation. Lena has never opened up to anyone like this before, even to Sam. Why is talking to this relative stranger so easy? Kara's little heart spends it's time going from leaping at every smile to falling at every hurt look Lena throws at it. The poor thing hasn't felt this used since Maggie convinced her and Alex to try cross fit training...

Kara talked too, about being adopted, her birth parents, her sister aka best friend. She reminisced about things she'd forgotten had even happened. It was nice. It was comfortable. It felt like home. " _How does this feel so easy?_ " She wondered.

Lena tried to stifle a yawn but Kara caught it and gaped at the clock in shock. They'd been talking until 2am, that's way past bedtime!

"Oh wow I've kept you here nearly all night and we haven't even looked at the pictures properly yet. I'm so sorry!" 

"No, don't be sorry, I've had a really great time actually."

They smiled at each other, beamed really and Kara felt her stomach flip.

"Brunch tomorrow? We can meet somewhere neutral so no one tries to ambush us." Kara mumbles before she can wimp out.

"That would be lovely, it's a date." Lena responds without a second thought.

They both blush and look down only to shyly smile up at each other, locking eyes once again.

"Great! I'll call you a taxi."

Kara gets the text that the car is waiting outside and she walks Lena out, thanking her again for the gifts and for agreeing to brunch. Lena laughs lightly, feeling like she could probably just fly home at this point.

When they get to the waiting taxi they stop and look at each other awkwardly. Lena's brain again alight with unanswerable questions: " _what is the protocol for saying goodbye at 2am...to a friend...is she a friend? a date...an acquaintance?!_ "

Kara takes a leap of faith again, hey - the girl's a hugger, and pulls Lena in for a meant to be quick hug goodbye. As soon as Lena's scent hits her nose she knows she's done for. Lena grabs her back and holds on for dear life wanting nothing more than to stay wrapped in those glorious arms for eternity. The taxi driver loses patience after a few minutes and beeps her horn, shocking the pair from their blissed out state. They mutter shy goodbyes and go their separate ways.

Kara knows she won't get a wink of sleep tonight but she finds it hard to care as she falls back on her couch hugging in to a Lena scented cushion.

Lena stares dreamily at the city as it passes by. She cannot believe her luck or how thoroughly someone has come into her life and made such an impact on it. She knows she'll be nervous again for their meeting tomorrow but she also knows that Kara's adorable smile will calm her down as soon as she sees it.


	4. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They brunch...

“Saaaaaaam! I need your help!” Lena screamed down the phone as soon as she deemed it acceptable to call. 

 

“Oh my God, Lena! What's wrong?? What happened, are you OK?!” 

 

“What? Yes, of course, I'm fine but I have a date and I don't know what to do!!” 

 

Sam took a deep breath and quietly reminded herself that she did really love Lena and that she had always been there for her so it was important to crush the impulse to chew her a new one… 

 

“You woke me up at the ass crack of dawn so I could help you get laid?” she deadpanned. 

 

“What? No! God! I practically needed CPR after she hugged me last night… I... I don't know what I'd do if she…” Lena’s mouth stopped working after that. Her brain, a particularly thirsty part of her brain, took over and threw some rather explicit images at her. 

 

Poor Sam was lying in bed trying not to fall back asleep while her bestie hyperventilate on the other end of the line. She could almost hear the thundering heart rate. 

 

“Babe… Breath and come back to Earth.”

 

“Sam! Right, sorry, I got distracted…” 

 

“Uh huh… So, what can I help you with exactly?” 

 

“I have a date with Kara… Well I think it's a date… I mean I called it a date and she didn't disagree with me… “

 

“Oookaaaay… Your little meet up went well last night then? “ Sam had woken up a bit and was starting to enjoy living vicariously through her hopeless friend. 

 

Lena signed, the smile stretching her cheek muscles. 

 

“It was amazing! She's so sweet and caring and so easy to talk to. Oh and she remembers you and the nice things you say about her and she thinks Rubes is great, which she is of course —” 

 

“OK, breath again.” Sam laughed "I'm really glad it went well, I'm glad you're happy. Let me get some food into the kid and we'll come round and sort you out.” 

 

“Thank you! You're the best.” 

 

“I know.” Sam chuckled as she hung up. 

 

Poor Alex was in for a similar conversation but not before she broke into her sisters apartment bearing baked sugary goodness in apology. 

 

“Wakey wakey, rise and shine,” she crooned at the prone form of her blonde sibling passed out where she fell on the couch. 

 

When a gentle tapping didn't rouse her she threw cushions instead. 

 

“Ugh Alex! Whyyyy??” 

 

“It's nearly 10, you really can't complain. You promised to call me. I want all the juicy details. Unless they're really juicy cos that's just gross.” 

 

Kara pouted and made a grab for the food bag before her brain started to kick in. She's mid chew when… 

 

“Oh my God Alex! I have a date in like an hour! Argh…” 

 

She dived off the sofa and ran to the bathroom, stripping off as she went. 

 

“Alex, help! Get me something to wear please, I have no clue! What do people wear to brunch dates?! “ She hollered from the shower. 

 

“Brunch?!” Alex muttered under her breath. She took pity on Kara and sifted through her wardrobe. 

 

Kara droned on about Lena again as Alex gave her a few tips and passed her clothes to try on. 

 

“Just be your adorable self sis. How could she not fall head over heels for you?” Alex beamed up at her baby sister in a moment of tenderness. 

 

“Aww you're the best!” she pulled Alex in for a squishy hug. 

 

“I know.” Alex replied with a wink. 

 

Sam, with Ruby's help, had managed to coax Lena out of her fancy, designer evening wear in favour of figure hugging black jeans and a silk blouse. She refused to part with her more-than-three-months-salary-for-most-people killer heels though. 

 

Ruby took delight in the proceedings. Particularly enjoying the fact that her awesome aunt had precisely no chill. She'd never seen this side of her favourite and it was giving her life. She wouldn't feel quite so ridiculous next time she crushed out on someone and made a complete fool of herself. Turns out it happens to the best of us. 

 

After the last of MANY pep talks Sam and Ruby dropped Lena off down the street from the restaurant. They both demanded full reports. 

 

Lena thanked them, profusely, and made her way towards the entrance. 

 

Alex nearly totalled her bike when Kara squealed and tightened her grip around her waist. 

 

“There she is! Oh wow, she's so hot!!” 

 

“Jeez kiddo, let me breath!” Alex reprimanded her with a smile on her face. 

 

She parked up and Kara ran off towards Lena without a backwards glance. 

 

Alex decided to take instant revenge and called, “BYE KARA, DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" at the top of her lungs before speeding away. 

 

As predicted, Kara's face turned bright red. Lena, well the whole street, turned to look for the disturbance. She noted Kara's flushed appearance and put the two together. Suddenly feeling much braver she stalked towards Kara with her arms open. Kara took a breath, stopped mentally slagging off her sister and pulled Lena into her. 

 

Once again her nose was flooded with that glorious scent as her face buried itself into Lena’s hair of its own accord. 

 

As before, Lena was having similar difficulties controlling her body. Her bag free hand was drawing wide circles on Kara's, evidently, defined back. She tried to hold back a moan at this discovery but failed. 

 

The noise snapped Kara out of her daze. She pulled back reluctantly. 

 

They bumbled through their welcomes and made it into the restaurant. 

 

After ordering and sharing several shy smiles Kara decided she needed to say something. She took out her sketchbook from her backpack and offered it to Lena. 

 

“I thought it might be easier to figure out what you want if you saw some more of my work.” 

 

Lena smiled as she accepted the book and started looking through the pieces. Her eyes opened wide and she let out so many gasps and awed moans that Kara was getting hot under the collar. 

 

“These are amazing, you're amazing!” 

 

Kara blushed again and hid behind her hands. 

 

“Thank you,” she smiled at Lena. 

 

“There are some pose studies towards the back. Maybe you'll see something you like for your niece.” 

 

Lena found the pages. She opened the book out and laid it between them before picking up the pictures of Ruby from her bag. 

 

Kara shifted her seat around so she could look too and nearly choked on air when their knees touched. 

 

They spent a few minutes weighing their options before deciding on a classic pose of hands on hips, staring out into the distance. They discussed suit choices and colours as they enjoyed their food. 

 

Just like the night before the conversation flowed like a river to the sea. They talked work this time. Lena had her own company. She'd started small and had grown it from nothing. Kara was in awe. She still hadn't really figured out what she wanted to do when she grew up. She loved writing and drawing but wasn't confident enough to try doing it professionally. Lena mentally resolved to help her get the confidence. 

 

It was Kara's stomach that brought them back to the world this time with a loud rumble. 

 

“Oh wow, we've been here for ages!” 

 

“I'm sorry,” Lena panicked, “did I keep you? Do you need to be somewhere?” 

 

“NO!” shouted Kara as she knocked over her water. “Ugh, sorry…” 

 

Lena laughed in relief. “No problem, uhh… Do you want to order more food?” 

 

“Yes please,” Kara beamed. “Does that make it our second date?” She added with a cheeky grin. 

Lena smirked, “if you want but I don't lose any points for wearing the same outfit on two dates. “ She winked, the wine and Kara's flirting giving her a lift. 

 

They ordered more food and drinks. 

 

“I'm kinda glad about the clothes thing actually. I think Alex might disown me if I ask for more dressing advice.” 

 

Lena gave her a quizzical look and Kara continued, “she came round this morning and helped me get out of my blind panic. I was maybe a little nervous for our date… Been a while. “

 

Lena chuckled. “I know the feeling! Sam and Ruby came over to help me. There's nothing like a teenager giving you dating advice to boost your confidence!” 

 

They both laughed and ate their food, happily chatting and sharing gooey looks. 

 

By the time their butts had become numb from sitting all day it was starting to get dark outside. However, Kara was reluctant to end their date just yet. 

 

“Do you want to walk down to the pier and get ice cream for dessert?” 

 

Since Lena was equally reluctant to say goodbye she agreed instantly. They split the bill and finally left the restaurant. 

 

The evening had grown cooler and Lena let out a soft shiver. On instinct Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder and rubbed on her shirt. Lena smiled at Kara and they continued down the street with eyes only for each other. 

 

That's when it happened. 

 

Lena felt something hard pushed into her back. 

 

“Don't move gorgeous. Give me you watch and your bag and no one gets hurt!” 

 

Kara didn't even stop to think before she plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out her Alex required pepper spray. 

 

She zapped the mugger in the face and he squealed. Milliseconds later Lena roared into action. She moved with a fluidity that should not be possible in such tight jeans and high heels. She kicked the guy in the head and he fell to the ground unconscious. 

 

“Wow…” Kara breathed. 

 

She dropped the empty can, grabbed Lena’s hand and dialed Alex before she even took a second breath. 

 

In the few minutes it took for Alex and Maggie to show up Lena and Kara had disarmed the gun and tied the would be mugger up with his own coat. 

 

Alex and Maggie arrived with a van and helped to calm the pair down. After a few hugs and many deep breaths Kara told them what happened. 

 

“And then Lena kicked his ass and he dropped like a fly.” she stared up to Lena like she'd hung the stars. “You were amazing. You really are my hero.” 

 

While Lena blushed Maggie gave Alex a smirk and Alex shook her head in disgust. 

 

“No, you've got it all wrong! I totally froze until you sprayed him, you're my hero!” Lena protested. 

 

Maggie couldn't help herself, she collapsed in giggles. 

 

“OK, OK lovebirds. Let's get our glorious heroes home safe.” Unamused Alex was unamused. “You can come down to the station tomorrow to make your statements.” 

 

Maggie went off with the van to file the report while Alex took the Heroes home. She pulled up outside Kara's apartment and before Lena could say she didn't want to be alone Kara blurted out, “I don't want to be alone right now, will you stay with me?” 

 

Alex was about to tell her sister that she had to get back to work when Lena replied, “yes please, “ with a soft smile. 

 

They thanked Alex and made their way upstairs. Kara brought out blankets and sweat pants and they cosied up on the couch together. 

 

“Shall I put the TV on?” Kara asked. 

 

“Yes…” Lena started, “and… Could you maybe… Hold me? “

 

Kara smiled at Lena and suddenly everything felt OK. 

 

They snuggled up tightly on the couch watching The West Wing. After a couple of episodes Lena couldn't hold back any more. She'd never felt this comfortable or at home even after she'd just been mugged. 

 

“Kara… I...I wouldn't change anything. I can't believe I'm here with you but I wouldn't want it any other way. “

 

Kara stared at Lena, unable to find the words to convey that she felt it all too and so much more. So she did the only thing she could think of and kissed her girl. It was soft and careful and perfect. They both melted into it. When they came up for breath Lena rested their foreheads together and smiled up at Kara who responded with a dopey grin. 

 

“You're my hero.” Kara couldn't stop herself from blurting out. 

 

Lena chuckled and pulled Kara in for another kiss. 

"You're my hero." she whispered into Kara's ear.


End file.
